Misfire
by Ambiguous Umbra
Summary: One-Shot. What was going through Glitch's mind after everyone saw his memories? Missing scene from Part II.


Reviews are welcome. Was inspired by Simon Boswell's original soundtrack, "Lake". I recommend that you listen to it to set yourself in the mood of the scene better. It's a remarkable piece of work. I may use this to make a sequel story later but enjoy for now.

* * *

DG had been so focused on the mirror, she didn't notice Glitch convulsing beneath Raw's hand. His eyes were snapped shut, as he tried to calm the tidal wave of fear that washed over him. He couldn't tell what he was seeing. Bits of conversations chewed and clawed through his brain like metal scraps. His teeth were clenched, sharp in-takes of breath being the only thing to part his lips.

DG felt guilt welling up inside her, more powerful and quicker than embarrassment or even love could do. Because of her, because she had been the reason that her mother wasn't strong enough to fend off Azkedellia, this… awful, horrible thing had happened to Ambrose, to take everything away from him and turn him into who he was now; into Glitch.

Ambrose pleaded on the operating table in the mirror. "Please, don't do this!"

Glitch shook and gasped in the chair beside them.

"98...97...96..." The spine-chilling voice of the alchemist counted down. Blurriness overtook the vision in the mirror and suddenly Raw was ripped from the image, staggering back instinctively.

"Oh! Oh my!" Glitch jumped to attention, snapping his head back and forth between the faces of the strangers in the room. "Hi! The name's Glitch." he automatically said with happiness. "Have we met…" He trailed off. These people- he knew them! But they didn't seem too happy to see him. The recognition of why he was sitting there dawned on him. Oh yeah, Raw had been…

He turned to DG and read tears behind her eyes. He cocked his head and smiled nervously. "Hey, are you okay?"

She smirked despite the depression blooming in her. "Yes, Glitch. I'm fine."

Glitch glanced around anxiously. DG was okay. So why did they all look so despondent? "What? Is my machine so bad?" he asked worriedly, fidgeting with his sleeves and casting his eyes to the floorboards.

He heard Cain step forward and looked up. In the Tin Man's cool blue irises, he detected something besides the indifference or even annoyance he'd always shown towards the zipperhead. No, instead there was something so… subdued. Even sad. "No." Cain interjected. Glitch straightened in the chair and furrowed his brows, utterly confused. "But whatever it is, you sure sacrificed alot to stop Azkadellia."

DG was there now at his side. The thick aura of gloom was only dented a little by the brightness Glitch knew was in her soul. She bent down, wavy dark hair falling into his face as she grasped him around the shoulders, pulling him close to her. "That's why she had to go straight to the source." she finished. There was a submissive sob beneath the words.

Glitch felt his breath hitch but said nothing of it. DG was so strong. She was his hero. What ever they had seen… it had to have been bad… What ever they had seen had happened to him…His mouth moved quicker than his head could; a trait he'd honed quite well since he'd lost half his brain. "Well, I guess it wasn't the biggest sacrifice ever made for science."

DG pulled away slowly, and he gulped, trying to keep himself from pulling her back to him. "But it sure is up there." she replied.

His heart beat, though slow, felt as if it was an icicle melting. Why hadn't he been this way when Raw was tapped into him? Or had he? Was that what they were so sad about? He clenched his teeth to keep back a much needed breath. Why couldn't he just remember?

Toto butchered the solemn mood with another one of his "the time to go is now" speeches and everyone broke up.

Glitch, unsure of what exactly was happening, felt Raw pull him up onto his numb legs and guided him outside into a chilly gale in the blue darkness. The door closed without a sound behind them.

"Raw sense Glitch is sad." the gentle creature spoke, softly rubbing his shoulder.

At once, Glitch let a bright smile flash across his face and lied, "What are you talking about? I'm stupendous."

Raw shook his head. "Glitch not need to lie. Raw can feel it."

The smile dissolved as a cluster of leaves rustled by. He turned away and stared into a black path in the woods, searching down it with his eyes as if hoping to find something meaningful. "I just need some alone time."

Raw removed his hand and Glitch could feel a shred of warmth in him die. "Raw get DG." he explained and disappeared back inside the house.

The door squeaked closed and he felt all of the muscles in his body droop. He raised his head to look at the blue smoke wafting into the sky and found that his vision was fuzzy. He put a finger to his cheek. Wet.

Misfire.

Glitch stood up and looked around him carefully. Where was he? Where were the others? He glanced behind him and saw a homey little cabin with smoke curling into the air.

"Well, now this is just lovely." he grinned, and began up the stairs. "I wonder, who lives here?"


End file.
